


It's okay cause I like the abuse.

by Sordidfortune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8thyear, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Drarry, Hatesex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spit Kink, They hate eachother, Top!Harry, Verbal Humiliation, and fuck, bottom!Draco, degrading, mentioned Zabini and Pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sordidfortune/pseuds/Sordidfortune
Summary: Harry just wants Draco to shut the fuck up.





	It's okay cause I like the abuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. Sorry to whoever reads this.

To say Harry potter and Draco Malfoy hated each other would be an understatement. In fact, they loathed each other. Anytime harry walked through those tight halls, his throat would burn with even the slightest glimpse of Malfoys porcelain skin, his fists twitching to cover his perfect skin in purple, black, fat bruises. Ever since the war, coming back for 8th year had been extremely difficult. The hate bubbled in his stomach, and shot him in his spine in his wake, Malfoys sharp glances that pierced his bones, his perfectly shined shoes and ironed robes that taunted his muggle-mended ones. If it were up to him, he’d tear all the clothes off his thin, delicate body and tie him up for the whole school to taunt. So, he wasn’t surprised when the boy stood around with pansy and Blaise, his pale blonde hair falling over his face, he shot a look to Harry, his hand reaching for his wand, a smirk gracing his soft pink lips.   
Harry scoffed, his messy chestnut hair and emerald eyes enhanced in the wake of Malfoys stare . He turned on his heel, walking away. Knowing very well the prat would follow him, whether harry was aware or not. Standing behind the bathroom door, harry clutched his wand with clammy palms, lips tightly stretched with determination. And before he knew it, long legs strode through the door, the strong scent of vanilla and peppermint dripping through the air. Harry cast, sending Malfoy’s back to slam against the basin “Ah! What the bloody fuck potter!?” Malfoy choked out, his hands desperately gripping on the stone sink for leverage. Potters muscles teased underneath his movements “Why’re you following me you bloody prick!” He forced out angrily, eyes burning with fire, and in that moment, he noticed the softness in Malfoys silver eyes. Oddly pretty for a twat. Malfoys eyes widened, and then his lips grew into an all-knowing smile. “I’m not following you, you pompous asshole, I need to take a piss, if that’s okay?” Malfoy over-pronounced his words, giving a little bow mockingly. Harrys stomach only boiled hotter “Very well then, get on with it your majesty” Potter spat out, pushing on the heels of hit foot, till his back hit the cold brick walls.  
“While you’re watching? Yeah right, bloody pervert” Malfoy scoffed, cocking an eyebrow, he rested his hand on his bony hips, letting that perfect hair cascade against his pale skin like an angel. The way his body swayed made Harry furious. “I’m not a pervert! I need to piss as well, thank you very much” Harry said slowly, his eyes dancing up and down the Slytherins body. Harry strode over to the urinal, his strong hands slapping onto his leather belt dangerously. He swore he heard Malfoys breath hitch. “fine” Malfoy murmured, opening his robes, he slipped off his own belt. Couldn’t help but let his eyes wander to Harrys cock, h e had always wondered if it was as impressive as his title of “chosen one” And by god, that thing was massive, 7” of pure Gryffindor pride, leaking with piss. Draco chuckled, his own average dick in his hand. This reaction earned Draco a sharp look “What’re you laughing at, you git?” Harry grumbled, shaking his dick before tucking back into his boxers and making himself presentable. Draco followed, his tongue poking to lick his lips.  
“Oh nothing, just find it funny they got your size wrong” Draco chortled, washing his hands , he watched through the mirror as Harrys face presented different emotions, anger, confusion, and curiosity. “They?” Harry prodded, his hands slicking with soap.  
“Don’t make me hex your bollocks Malfoy” Harry warned, his eyes training on the captivating silver ones staring straight back at him. “Didn’t you know? When that Weasley girl and you broke it off, she told everyone about your 3” fuckstick. But blimey, I can attest against it” Malfoy smirked, watching Harry fume . “Are you mocking me you prick?” Potter challenged him, nails digging into his skin, the tan burning into hot white. Malfoy wanted to push his buttons.  
“just wondering how you managed to get it up in her pussy, I mean, have you seen the girl? You’re basically a nonce with the size of her- “  
Blood, all over his chin, the burning sensation filling his eyelids. Harry’s scent pouring into his skin and filling him with satisfaction. He definitely pushed his buttons. “Don’t you dare BREATHE a word about Ginny!” Harry bellowed, fists dripping with the pure-bred blood. Draco chuckled “Seems you still haven’t gotten over the Weasley whore” Draco slurred his words, his perfect teeth stained with blood .  
It earnt him a kick to the stomach, forcing the air out of his lungs and onto Potters nape. Harry held him in his arms, his vacant hand serving blows to the skinny boys’ ribs. Each time, only feeding Malfoy with satisfaction.  
Harry became infuriated “What the fuck is wrong with you! Are you some kind of filthy masochist!?” Potter was screaming now, watching the Slytherin slide down the wall, his robes wet with blood. “Yes” He spat out, the crimson mixed with spit sinking into the tiles of the bathroom. And in that moment, Harry was filled with urges he had never swallowed before, sinking in the realisation that he had Malfoy on his arse covered in blood, it filled his veins with a rush, lust.  
He dragged Malfoy up by his arm pits, he forced his chin roughly up, staring into those emotional sky coloured eyes, he pressed his lips against his, tasting the sweet metal blood with all he had. Malfoys arms weakly wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling in the messy hair. 

Potter was massaging his lips against the other boy, tasting so many colours, so many feelings he hadn’t known existed, especially in Draco Malfoy . He swiped his tongue roughly against the cut lips, earning a satisfied grunt from Draco. Draco pushed his tongue to meet with Potters, a sweet dance of muscle, it felt good in his stomach, making both boys stomach flip with need. As he melded their lips together one last time, he pulled away, a string of saliva not distracting them from their strained eye contact, Potter was thinking about one thing right now. And that was how much he wanted to fuck Draco’s brains out.  
Draco tugged roughly on the strands of the golden boy’s hair, his bruised face throbbing each movement. And Harry muttered something under his breath before he attacked Draco’s pale neck with his mouth, sucking brutal marks of black and blue, licking across his Adams apple , and hollowing his cheeks to taste as much as the clean skin he could manage. “Jesus fuck potter, what are you doing…” Draco moaned out, his lips parted in a silent scream, eyebrows furrowed as his eyes clenched withheld-back tears.  
Harry only hummed, his hands slithering down the boys back to find solace on the soft ass-cheeks of his arch- enemy. “Giving you what you deserve you disgusting prat” Harry spat, his lips kissing every inch of Draco’s delicate skin. In return, Malfoy sunk his nails into Harrys hair, his head tilting back onto the wall, allowing more access for the Gryffindor to mark. “Then give it to me already you dick” Malfoy grunted out, hips rocking back and forth, trying to find Harrys warm thighs .  
That spurred potter on more, his thick fingers ripping the boys white blouse buttons apart, too impatient to do it slowly. “Hey! That was my favourite shirt you fucking asswipe!” He scratched from the bottom of his throat, body dipping in and out of consciousness. “Who cares, shut up” Harry muttered, tongue slithering down the trail to his belly button, hands caressing his bare chest.  
“My fa- “  
Harrys tie was shoved into the boys mouth roughly, earning a dissatisfied complaint, though muffled it still angered harry more. “Shut the FUCK up!” He squeezed Malfoys dusty nipples roughly, earning a muffled moan, eyes rolling into the back of his head, Harry understood now that the schools most feared ex-death eater had more sensitive nipples than an A star porn star. That made his stomach flip, his eyes burning now with lust. He sucked on them needily, other hand twisting, kneading and rubbing keenly. Malfoy spat the tie out, his lips puffy and covered with saliva. 

“A-Ahh fuck potter, fuck fuck” Malfoy cried out, pushing his chest out further. Potters cock was straining against his zipper, making his hips shift as his hands groped and felt every inch of the annoying brats’ soft body. He pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he took in the sight of Malfoys dishevelled state, covered in spit, blood and Harrys saliva. “Fuck” Harry cursed under his breath, hastily pulled down his zipper, the tent in his boxers straining. He swore he saw Malfoys tongue to dart out to lick those bruised lips. “If this is your form of giving me what I deserve… than its bloody shit, you aren’t even doing anything right” Malfoy said with a hint of heat dripping from his voice, eyes darkened, his hands resting at his pants- aching to rip them off.  
Harrys stomach quelled with irritation “I think your cock thinks I’m doing things right you slut” Harry spat out, stomping towards the boy he pumped his cock furiously. “And I think its time I shut that mouth of yours” Potter licked his lips, grabbing Malfoy by the hair roughly. He pushed him down to his bony knees. Malfoy let out a broken moan, lips parted . Potters cock smelt like a man, musky, like cinnamon, its head was a light purple, dripping with pre-cum, the body flushing with dark pink. It made Malfoys mouth water, everyone knew he was gay- ever since 3rd year- and now he had the chosen one’s cock being rubbed all over his bloody lips.  
Potter groaned, his rough hands pulled the boys hair as he felt his slit rub between the damp cuts on his lips. It was odd that it made him harder, when Malfoy cried out with need, his silver eyes trained on harry with determination. He licked the underside of the straining cock, feeling his veins running against his warm tongue, stomach swirling, he sucked on the head with hollow cheeks. 

All the while, he watched Harrys eyes cloud with urges he thought a Gryffindor to never possess. He focused hair on the pain growing in the roots of his hair from the insistent pulling, the heat that licked down his spine, the way Potters cock fit perfectly between his lips as he took him down. Deeper, deeper.  
“Malfoy! You bloody slut,” Potter cursed, eyes screwed tight, he softened his palms onto the nape of Draco’s neck, caressing the little odd curls contrasting beautifully against his porcelain skin. The word made Malfoys cock twitch, he loved it. Loved it too much. He rested his tongue on the underside of the heavy cock, bobbing his head up and down with struggle. He’d never taken such a huge dick before- and he simply couldn’t help pulling his own out of his pants and stroke. He moaned, whimpered around Potter, tears filling his eyes. Potter saw this, anger filling his eyes, he canted his hips into Malfoys mouth, starting a heavy rhythm fucking into his tight throat. Malfoys eyes only got heavier, letting his mouth be used like a cum dump. Potter flung his head back, exposing his sweaty neck, Adams apple bobbing with pleasure. He fucked harder, his hands branding their mark into Malfoys bruised scalp . He wanted his cock to re-shape Malfoys throat, have him feel him in there for days, any time he ate, he wanted the boy to cry out with the memory of Potters cock dragging down it, making it bleed, suffocating him.  
Malfoy went limp, his breath growing shorter, Harrys hips were smashing against his lips. His pelvis bones surely bruising the boy’s high cheekbones- but he could care less, he was close to Cumming.  
“bloody hell, I’m about to cum, “Potter stuttered, his cheeks flaming with soft pink dust. It was an odd sight; the first time Malfoy would ever witness this. He would make sure to imprint this in his memory. Then his thoughts were cut off, by warm salty- yet bitter liquid filling his throat. Suddenly, he couldn’t breathe. He pulled off, coughing violently, his chest rising and falling. Cum stained his lips, and throat. His eyes were watery, glaring up at the fuckhead who just fucked his throat, he saw need- and a flash of concern?  
Surely not.

“Get over here you cumslut” Potter bellowed, his hands wandering Malfoys body. And suddenly, they were in the Slytherin dorms. Malfoy was thrown onto his emerald bedsheets, breathing heavily as he watched Harry cast silencing charms, locking charms, and a quick clean charm on Malfoy. Potters magic was making his skin sweat, making it hot, and when he jumped on him, shirt off, his strong skin pressing against Malfoys, he let out a cut moan. His head titled onto his black silk pillows, hair matted to his face with sweat. “H-How the hell did we get here” Malfoy whimpered, the sensation of Harrys hands teasing the skin of his inner thighs made his heart flutter. 

“Transportation spell. Basic magic” Harry muttered, obviously too immersed in the feeling of his arch- nemesis’s skin, and how it managed to feel as soft as marshmallows and look as pale as snow. “B-Blaise… p-pansy, they’ll be back s-soon” Malfoys lips felt like they’d been roasted, as his teary eyes watched Harrys shoulders rise and fall with heaves. “Don’t speak of them while you’re with me” Potter spat out, serving a hard slap to Malfoys thighs, he cried out, his body convulsing.  
“So, you like that?” Potter grinned, giving another harsh hit, letting the skin bloom with red streaks. They were both obviously immensely turned on. It was then Malfoy realised the bugger had cast a stripping spell, and that they were both stark naked, sweaty, hard and desperate.  
“I swear to god potter, if you don’t stick your bloody cock up my arse I’ll hex you to Azkaban and back you sca- “  
Potter had slapped his bollocks hard, interrupting his sentence. It sent Malfoys eyes flying open, a loud moan from his lips as his hands grasped onto Harry’s shoulders for leverage. “I’m getting there you impatient slag, unless you want me to fuck you raw?” Potter whispered hotly into his ear, his breath warm- tinging the sides of his neck sweetly. It sent shivers down his spine, making his back arch he let out a short breath “I just need you” Malfoy whispered back, his lips pecking Harry’s calling nape, making the hair on his neck stand straight with surprise.  
“No time for sentiments” Potter rasped out, pulling away he sat back on his haunches, eyes defiling Malfoys sensual body .  
He sucked on his fingers, wetting them, watching Malfoys impatient glare. Soon his cold fingers were prodding, rubbing his hole, the pink skin flushing red, as Potter stared at it like he hadn’t eaten for days. Then suddenly, a digit slipped through, struggling through the tightness. Potters other hand, was rubbing soothingly up and down Malfoys ribs, sending tears to the Slytherins hazy eyes. “A-Ah…” So soft, his voice, so different from the previous mood. It was odd how gentle potter could be when he wanted. Potter was gently kissing and nibbling on his inner thighs, his finger moving in and out at a steady pace, making sure to curl and twist to feel those velvety walls against the pads of his fingertips . “P-Potter. so good, please, please I need more” Malfoy whimpered, his nails breaking the skin of Harrys shoulder blades. Another finger entered, making him whip his head back with greed. Potter’s stomach was swirling, his cock itching to destroy his enemy’s insides. “I’m getting there, stop being impatient” Potter forced out, pumping harder, curling, trying to find the golden point inside of the boy. “AH FUCK” Malfoy screamed, his cock spurting out pre-come, overflowing from his belly button. It gave the prat a smirk as he poked harder at that spot. “Found it” He whispered, striking it repeatedly, with furrowed eyebrows. Malfoy cried, thrashed, his hands sinking to pull at potters’ hair needily.  
“Just get in me, please, I need it” Malfoy sobbed, his cheeks stained with tears. This made Potter harder, getting rid of his fingers, he knelt over the boys’ limp body, pressing his cock against his tears. His warm cock was buzzing with the hot tears- Malfoys tongue licked the cock, as it made its way smearing pre-come all over his cheeks, underneath his eyes- watching his flushed skin marked with Potters spunk. Potter then did something he didn’t know he had in him, he spat straight onto Malfoys face, making the boy shiver, his hands coming to push against Harrys chest. “Mph” Malfoy moaned, he let the spit sink into his skin, a bit fluttering off his eyelashes, he then licked Harrys cock one more time before whispering “please, please, put your big cock in me” Malfoy was dripping with lust, his whole body too much for Harry to handle. “Call me harry” Potter murmured, before going back to his thighs, wetting his cock with his hand, as he circled it around the puffy rim of Draco Malfoy. Draco wrapped his long legs around the waist of Harry, nudging him close, the head of his cock popping through his asshole . “Ah” Draco whimpered, his neck exposed. Harry moaned with him, pushing in further until half of him was in.  
“You slut… you can take it right? Take my big cock in your tight ass?” Harry gritted through his teeth, his ass clenching as he rocked back and forth, easing Draco into it. Draco nodded rapidly, his clammy hands making Harrys skin bleed. Then he pushed in, earning a deep scream from Draco, surprise and pleasure wracking through him. He swore he could feel the boy who lived in his lungs. Then he didn’t wait, he went fast, and hard. Pushing his cock in and out of his walls, rubbing and breaking every bit of resolve Draco had left “H-Harry… ah” Draco moaned out, his back inching further up the bed with ever thrust. Potter was having trouble breathing, his cock was being tightly held in the warm embrace of Malfoys perfect pure-blood ass. And he couldn’t handle it.  
His large hands strained up to Malfoys neck, wrapping his fingers around his nape, he felt the pulse throb violently against his sweaty palms. He squeezed down hard, holding Draco’s breath in a tight grip. Malfoys lips parted, his whole body shaking with the animalistic pace Harry had set, his ass squelching and his cock bouncing. Potter fucked hard, his balls smacking against the dip of Malfoys arse . “A-a-a-ah” Malfoy stuttered, voice choked- his eyes filled with tears, cheeks sweltering with Harry Potters cum. It was insane how relentless he was, his cock was reaching places inside of Malfoy he didn’t even knew existed, and finally. He hit that pearl  
“AH SHIT FUCK! HARRY, RIGHT THERE” Draco screamed, his voice bouncing off the ceiling, sinking into Harrys skin. He felt the hands around his throat push down harder, until he could feel a striking pain up his spine, his jaw felt like it was breaking off. His cock leaked more, dripping down into his hole where Harry only set a faster pace- his libido was worrying. Hitting that spot repeatedly, Draco couldn’t explain in words what it felt like- that his heart was burning, trying to break through his ribcage, his stomach aching and swirling as his ass was being fucked like it was its only purpose, digging deep- fucking the breath out of him. His face grew pink- and he couldn’t breathe.  
He gasped, choked, tried anything, but Harry went faster and faster- and  
“Fuck Draco, you’re so tight… I’m gonna cum” He mumbled, blowing hot air against the rim of his ear. Their skin smoothed over each other with every thrust, the headboard slamming against the wall- Draco’s sheets bundled up in his fists as he kicks his legs desperately.  
Trying to breathe.  
But Harry Potter stole it all away.  
Then he let go, the warm hands vanishing, leaving an unforgiving purple-red mark in the shape of a palm and fingers to grace the once flawless skin. It made Harrys stomach churn, and with one last meeting of his pelvis to Draco’s ass, he let go, filling up his ass with hot white load. Malfoy came with him, the release of his breath giving his head a spin, dragging him down to earth where he had Harry in his bed. Heavy breaths were filling the room, as Potters soft cock escaped the hole. Malfoys chest was rapidly searching for air, his whole body defiled, covered, marked and destroyed by Harry.  
Potter grinned, he leaned down, threading fingers through the sweat-matted platinum blonde hair, he stared into the tired eyes. “Thanks Malfoy” Potter said, though Draco couldn’t hear a word, he could only see those lips moving, and before he knew it, his body gave in.  
He let Harry wash his body with a warm towel, probably one of his expensive ones that the bloody muggle-born had no business touching. But regardless, he found it soothing, and soon he felt strong hands pull him into a comforting embrace.  
“Did I hurt you?” Harry muttered, kissing the neck softly. Draco only fluttered his eye lashes, staring at those deep emerald orbs. “Obviously, you prat. I was covered in blood, and I’ve still got bruises” Draco said roughly, shifting closer to dig his head into the strong chest. Harry murmured something under his breath before wrapping his arms around the thin hips. “But its ok, I like the abuse” Draco smirked, giving a quick peck to Harrys puffy lips. This earnt him a smile back.  
“I really do hate you” Harry snickered, resting his chin atop the boys soft hair.  
Vanilla.  
“Yeah, I’m sure you do” Draco dragged out, before shutting his eyes and letting himself be held by the world’s biggest bastard.


End file.
